


Hero

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Breastfeeding, Juudai-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Non-binary character, non-binary juudai yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: What if Juudai was pregnant during school? That's basically all this story is. Me trying to answer that question while also not talking about the actual school events.Short Drabbles that jump around in the canon timeline.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these aren't even more than a sentence which is why it's all together. Better uploaded than rotting on my computer, I guess.
> 
> Nini - A non-binary term that nonbi ppl can use rather than 'mom' or 'dad' and the like.  
> (Judai and Edo's child) Beau - (in French) Beautiful (boy/man/masculine identifying person)  
> (Judai and Johan's child) Keiko - (Japanese) using "圭子" kanji, it's literal meaning is "square jewel child".  
> Judai is non-binary. I don't really care what organs y'all think he has considering there will not be any sex scenes.  
> Yubel is also non-binary, but Judai uses male pronouns while Yubel has no fucks to give.

It was a weird experience, carrying Edo's child. Judai never imagined this kind of situation happening after that strange duel they had.

  
o~*0*~o

Beau was such a beautiful name. Asuka and her friends were gushing all over it and how much they thought it had fit the small babe. Truly, his child deserved it and more, but...

"Ne, why would you choose a name I can't pronounce?" Judai was half-joking, but he did feel a little irritated that Edo would choose their child's name without his input. Sure, he had been indisposed after the birth due to the medicine, but Edo could have waited.

Edo huffed through his nose, but the movement was noticeably stilted so as to not disrupt the sleeping child in his arms. "You'd probably name it after food."

  
o~*0*~o

"Uh, Aniki..? Is... Beau in a drawer? That's dangerous." Sho was not entirely sure how to approach the topic. While named Beau's Godfather and such, that didn't mean he knew how to actually take care of a baby. Though, if Judai didn't know either, he sure was not showing it given by how confident his expression was.

"Huh? Oh..." Judai looked at the drawer where his son slept peacefully then back up at Sho, a wide grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "There's not really room to place a crib, and I'm scared that if I put him in the bed with me I'll accidentally crush him in my sleep. So, I emptied out a drawer and lined it out with Hayato's sheets for him."

Sho and Kenzan blinked owlishly. The reasoning was rather solid and so like Judai. And as far as the both of them knew, having Beau in his own space rather than on the bed with his hazard of a sleeping nini was far better in comparison.

o~*0*~o

"I'm sorry... I gave it away to Johan. I broke our promise."

"... He can have your heart, but he can't have your soul." Judai stared, wide-eyed at Yubel's eyes.

"Yubel...?"

"If he means that much to you, so much you will bear his child and the pain that comes with it, then he shall have your heart, as well... As long as only I can claim your soul forever and after." Their lips trembled, their true nature showing just a little. Even though they no longer had reason to fear Judai leaving them ever again, Yubel still had their moments. Usually a few reassuring words would suffice in conveying his feelings for Yubel, but the shaky hand placed on their translucent forearm seemed enough for Yubel's expression to relax and unfurl their wings to further cocoon Judai closer to their body. In response, Judai's eyes softened, thanking the stars above that Yubel's initial reaction wasn't to obliterate Johan from existence.

How could he even explain that to their child? 'Hey, your nini has a really possessive spirit inside his soul and they killed papa despite nini telling them no.'

Yep. That would have certainly put a damper on their child and Beau's life.

Another contraction wracked his body – they were getting closer together but this time his smile couldn't be lost to the throes of pain. "Thank you, Yubel."

o~*0*~o

Keiko was a rather sickly child; that was a harsh reality Judai was forced to accept.

Even with Haou Judai's powers protecting the fetus during the Dark World event, there was still the matter of the duels Cobra had put in place beforehand as well as nearly starving while trying to return home. No doubt everything Judai had been through after his first duel with Austin O'Brien had a hand in Keiko's state and Judai felt the guilt stab at him everytime his baby desperately clung to life with her every breath.

Gritting his teeth, Judai pulled his daughter closer to his bosom so she could feed. The babe only tilted her head slightly. Trying to keep his worry under control, the concerned parent reached through the blankets his baby was wrapped in and rubbed the center of one of Keiko's feet gently.

It was a little trick he had learned a little after Beau's birth when Beau became sick at eight months. He had grown obstinate against eating and Judai had worried for hours on end on how to get his little boy to eat. It wasn't until the Kaiser, Ryo, had taught him about the foot trick. Apparently, when they were younger, Ryo was Sho's sole caretaker and Sho constantly developed poor eating habits due to the neglect of their parents. 

Eventually, and fortunately, Beau grew out of his obstinance when he recovered. But Keiko, as mentioned, needed a little encouragement. Shortly after he started massaging her feet, Keiko was whimpering softly and rooting against his breast, her stomach stimulated well enough for her to act on it.

His face softened as Keiko started drinking her fill; her soft whimpers died down as her belly started to fill. Now certain that Keiko would be fine for now, Judai turned his over the bed to see Keiko's older brother, Beau, fast asleep in the drawer next to the bed. Seeing him sleeping so soundly, Judai relaxed further against the wall.

"She will be healthy as long you remain near." Yubel's words were a faint, but comforting whisper to his ears. By the stars in the sky, he hoped they were right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wrote this while watching GX and then I haven't touched the document since. I might keep writing for this AU if only because Judai is a ship pony, but meh. Idek, maybe I'll just keep it a poly relationship between Judai, Yubel, and Johan with the occasional Edo. Though I kind of want to save Edo for Ryo because Season 3 has convinced me of that ship. BUT AT THE SAME TI-
> 
> /has to stop before they go on and one with their multi/poly shit shipping self
> 
> If there was something you want expanded upon or the like, I guess you can ask? I mean, sure, give me a reason to keep writing for this AU.


End file.
